<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diner Distractions by pctter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553214">Diner Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pctter/pseuds/pctter'>pctter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pctter/pseuds/pctter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily gets a job at a diner and of course James Potter has to strut in every shift and annoy her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diner Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Evans!”</p><p>Lily grips her little notebook tighter and ignores the dark-haired boy strutting through the diner. Some girls start giggling at the sight of him and Lily can’t help but roll her eyes.</p><p>James stops next to Lily, propping an elbow on her shoulder. “So, Evans,” he says, drawing out Lily’s last name. “Wanna go out with me yet?”</p><p>“Potter, how many times have I told you no?” Lily snaps.</p><p>“Oi, Evans! No dawdling!” barks Lily’s boss. </p><p>“Sorry,” Lily calls to the counter, shrugging James’ arm off. “It’s best you leave,” she says to him.</p><p>“Oh, am I that much of a distraction?” James smirks.</p><p>“No, not unless you count me wanting to throttle you a distraction.”</p><p>“Oh Evans,” says James, grinning. Lily turns away, hatred swirling around her mind, and goes to serve a couple that just entered the door.</p><p>~</p><p>Lily is only a couple “hey Evans”’s away from swiftly kidnapping James and throwing him into a garbage can. James comes around every shift now, and Lily’s boss is getting angrier. He finally pulls her aside, red in the face from anger.</p><p>“Evans, tell your boyfriend to scram!”</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend,” says Lily sharply, “and I did tell him to leave, I do every day, but he won’t! You try telling him to leave!”</p><p>“I’m not the one attracting him to this place daily.”</p><p>“I’m not-” Lily starts as her boss turns and disappears into the kitchen. Lily huffs and walks back out into the crowded diner.</p><p>“How’re you feeling?” asks Dorcas, sidling up beside Lily. </p><p>“I want to throw James into the lake at our school.”</p><p>“Oh honey,” says Dorcas sympathetically, patting Lily’s shoulder. “We know. We will gladly help you.” Lily chuckles and the two go back to work.</p><p>~</p><p>“Potter, if you don’t go away right now, I swear I will hex you,” says Lily, weaving between tables.</p><p>“It’s hard to believe, because you’ve threatened me with that at least two hundred times and I’m still hex-free,” says James, keeping up with Lily easily as she picks up empty trays and napkins. “And we’re in a room full of Muggles. Do you really think that’ll bode well with you?”</p><p>“I’ll hex you at school, then!” Lily says quietly, so only James can hear her angry voice.</p><p>“Right you will, Evans,” teases James, laughing as he dodges a balled-up napkin.</p><p>~</p><p>Lily’s walking to her car on the last day of work, relieved to be free of her boss and James, even if only for a little while.</p><p>“Evans,” says James and Lily stops, groaning in frustration. She was so close to leaving, and that arrogant, strutting mess-</p><p>“Evans,” says James again, but he’s in front of Lily this time.</p><p>“What, Potter?” snaps Lily, not really in the mood to argue with James.</p><p>“You really haven’t figured it out, have you?” says James, and Lily notices that his usual arrogant look is gone and in its place is a serious face.</p><p>“Figured what out?” says Lily. “That you’re annoying? Yeah, figured that out a long time ago.”</p><p>“No,” says James, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. “Evans, you know I fancy you, right? I’ve fancied you since the first year.”</p><p>Lily opens and closes her mouth, not knowing what to say for a moment. “You- you’ve fancied me since first year?”</p><p>“How could I not?” says James simply. “Your red hair always makes you stand out, and your smile brightens any room, even the darkest ones, those are Snape’s potion classes, by the way, and how you hate me when every girl doesn’t-”</p><p>“Potter,” says Lily, and James stops talking, because as he was rambling about Lily, she realized she fancied James too- she just never noticed it. “I fancy you too. Now can you please stop rambling? It’s not like you at all. Not that I don’t fancy you like this, I fancy you however you are-” Lily can’t finish her sentence because James is kissing her and obviously Lily’s surprised but it’s fine, because she fancies James, and he fancies her.</p><p>“FINALLY!” shouts Dorcas out of nowhere, her laugh ringing through the air. “Mar- come look at this! Come look at them!”</p><p>“Blimey, Prongs, you got the girl,” says Remus as Sirius rolls around on the pavement, laughing his head off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>